Elle part  Jolie petite histoire
by Naomi Mustang
Summary: Petit Sasu/Saku. La vie de Sakura avant sa mort.    Pour ceux qui ont reconnue le titre : Non ce n'est pas une song fic, c'est juste qu'au moment où j'ai écris j'avais cette chanson en tête. Pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas c'est Cendrillon de Téléphone.
1. Chapter 1

Elle court, de toutes façon elle n'a pas d'autres solutions. Les cheveux dans le vent elle réfléchi : La vie en vaut elle la peine. Après tout elle s'accroche à quelqu'un d'inaccessible. N'était- ce pas beau ? L'amour d'une jeune fille à un être totalement ignorant du monde qui l'entoure. Elle en a marre de toujours devoir courir après lui. D'ailleurs elle en a marre tout court. Elle se cache maintenant, derrière un arbre. Simpliste ? C'est fait exprès. Elle veut qu'on la retrouve. Elle veut qu'on la tue. Elle veut souffrir, et le faire souffrir. Maintenant elle est loin d'eux. Si elle meurt se sera de leurs fautes. C'est à eux de la protéger. Comme c'est à elle de les soigner. Ça y est, ils l'ont trouvée. Un couteaux sur la gorge, l'homme lui parle. Elle ne comprend pas, le couteaux est plus alléchant. Il lui tarde de mourir, de sentir le sang couler sur son corps, de le voir souffrir. Elle ne veut pas être sauvé où alors que par lui, mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Elle mourra. Elle aurait aimé avoir une fille, lui apprendre a se méfier des hommes, lui apprendre a bien les choisir. Quoique, elle, elle n'en sait rien.

Elle repense a lui, aux choses qui lui plaisent chez lui, aux choses qui ne lui plaisent pas. Son sourire, même si elle ne le voit pas souvent. Ses cheveux, noirs comme ses yeux. Les filles qui lui tourne autour. Son attitude asociale, même envers ses amis. La façon qu'il a de réfléchir. Son tatouage dans le cou qui le rend si sexy. L'effet qui a sur elle. C'est une drogue. Une drogue visuelle qu'elle aurait aimée consumer. L'amour. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'en être amoureuse, mais le simple regard de sa part la faisait fondre. Peut être voulait elle juste le toucher ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne voulait plus rien savoir. Elle aurait du savoir dès le départ que ça ne pouvait être réciproque. En fait, elle le savait. Elle voulait juste se donner un tout petit peu d'espoir, au début, mais il était devenu une obsession au fils du temps. Pire que la cocaïne, pire que tout. Elle en était folle au sens propre. Elle s'était même surprise à le suivre en cachette avec une nouvelle conquête. Elle ne voulait pas se remémorer ce moment si triste où elle l'avait entendu, dans l'acte, dévoiler l'effet qu'il avait pour ces filles d'un soir. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait marre. Marre d'une vie basée qu'a partir d'un homme, parce qu'il était sa raison de vivre. Elle ne vivait que pour le soigner, lui faire à manger s'il le fallait, mais là elle ne voulait plus que mourir pour l'oublier. Tandis que l'homme lui criait de lui dire les informations capitale de la société des Uchiwa. Elle pris le couteux en mains et se tua. Malgrès la douleur elle souriait. Elle était enfin libre, libre d'une emprise obsessionnelle qui l'a retenait d'avancer dans la vie.

A suivre ….

Hi ! J'ai récemment eu une idée de fanfic. Bon ce n'est qu'un prologue et je sais pas encore comment faire la suite mais je ferais la suite !

Si vous avez des remarques postez les, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient tous en noir. Le ciel était triste, il pleurait, et eux aussi. Ino, sa meilleure amie, était en larmes dans les bras de Kiba son fiancé. Ils avaient tous des têtes de déterrés. Sasuke fut le premier à mettre la rose dans le cercueil, d'habitude froid et distant on pouvait voir sur lui un peu de tristesse. Après tout elle était leur meilleure amie. A tous. Et elle était morte. A la fin de la cérémonie ils partirent, chacun de leurs cotés. Sasuke lui, resta là, sans bouger, sans âme. La tête baissée devant se cercueil de bois où le corps de Sakura reposait en paix. Il ne pus s'empêcher de penser a leurs années lycée. Elle avait était la seule qu'il aimait vraiment, mais il l'avait trahi, alors qu'elle, elle l'avait protégé jusqu'au bout. En rentrant chez lui, il eut une idée. Pourquoi ne pas écrire un livre sur sa vie, ses amis, sur elle ? Il prit un carnet et commença :

Elle part … Jolie petite histoire. 

Chapitre 1 :

Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Je suis de nature froide et distante, mais j'aime bien ça. Je n'ai pas une vie comme les autres. Moi je suis héritier. Mon père est le patron de la société Uchiwa, et oui, la seule et unique. Pour le moment je suis encore au lycée mais le jour ou je reprendrais cette boite merdique je vais bien me lacher. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée du Konoha high School : Lycée pour enfants de gens important et riches surtout. Là bas je retrouve ma bande de potes. Naruto, mon meilleur ami, fils du maire de la ville. Neji, héritier de la société Hyuga. Shikamaru, fils du célèbre chimiste Nara. Kiba, fils d'un vétérinaire et Lee, fils d'un soldat de la ville assez connu. Nous sommes aussi très populaire, notamment auprès de la bande de pouf de Karin, fille d'un producteur de porno, qui s'en serait douté. Elle et sa bande nous a mené la vie dure.

J'étais dans la voiture de mon frère, Itachi, et je me dirige vers le lycée. Itachi a un an de plus que moi, il est en terminale. Sa bande de potes l'Akastuki, aime bien faire le plus de connerie possible, mais ça ne les empêche pas d'être populaire eux aussi. Toute façons quand on est un Uchiwa on est forcément populaire. L'avantage avec un lycée comme ça, c'est que les fils de riches ça court pas les coins de rue, du coup il n'y a qu'une seule classe à chaque niveau. On est tout le temps avec les mêmes personnes. Je me dirige vers le grand cerisier avec Itachi. Notre lieu de rendez-vous à nous les populaires. Je vois Naruto qui arrive, on ne peut pas le louper avec ses chemises orange vif, ses cheveux blond et se yeux bleus.

- Salut Sas'ke ! Itachi, dit il en regardant mon frère. Bonne vacances ?

Il fut coupé par Neji et sa cousine, Hinata.

- Salut les gars, dit il.

- Bonjour, lance Hinata.

Neji vis avec son oncle suite a la mort de ses parents. Il considère Hinata comme sa sœur. C'est autour de Kiba d'arriver avec ses cheveux en bataille et son sweat-shirt.

-Yo ! Ca va ? Lance-t-il. Salut Hinata, lui dit-il en la voyant, celle ci lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Kiba est un coureur de jupons. Il aime les belles femmes mais il n'a jamais touché a celle du groupe. Comment , je vous les ai pas présenté ? Erreur de ma part. Oh, ça tombe bien, Sakura et Ino arrive avec leurs frères, Sasori et Deidara. Ils se dirigèrent vers nous. Sakura, celle au cheveux rose, est la fille du célèbre vendeur imobilier Haruno. Et Ino, l'autre au cheveux blond, c'est un fille d'un styliste et d'une Top modèle. Ces deux là sont meilleure amie depuis l'enfance. Leurs frère font partis de l'akatsuki. Et bien maintenant il ne reste plus que le couple. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, Shikamaru est un flemmard et même si Temari , sa copine, essaiyait de le booster, rien n'y faisait. Ils allaient surement arriver avec un quart d'heure de retard. On ne les attendait pas et nous partions vers la salle après s'être dit bonjour. Le bâtiment du lycée était grand, un peu comme un manoir. Nous somme sensé apprendre ses origines cette année. Nous passions devant les toilettes quand j'entendis :

- Sasuke-Kun !

- Mon dieu, s'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que c'est elle, désespéra Sakura.

- Ben si Bubblegum, dit la voix.

- Tien Karin, comment tu ne m'a pas manqué du tout ! Répondit Sakura

- Je m'en fout parce que je sais que j'ai manqué a Sasuke-Kun, pas vrai Sasuke-Kun ?

Je mis longtemps a comprendre que c'était a moi que parlait cette adeptes des minis jupes et du rouge a lèvres rouge pétard.

- Pas vrai Sasuke-kun ? Se moqua Sakura en imitant Karin.

Tout le monde rigola et nous poursuivions notre route. Les couloirs sont plutôt grand eux aussi, de couleurs écrus. Néji s'arrêta brusquement et Naruto lui rentra dedans.

- Putain vieux fait gaffe !

Mais Neji ne répondait pas, il ne bougeait même pas. Se fut a Hinata maintenant :

- Oh mon dieu ! Dit elle, avec des yeux rond. Tenten !

L'interpelée se retourna. Elle était plutôt mignonne : Des cheveux maron attachés en deux chignons, des yeux verts. Sakura s'approcha de moi et me demanda.

- Hé, tu la connait toi ?

- Pas plus que toi, mais Neji et Hinata semble la connaître.

- Moi je la connait, dit Kiba. Enfin je l'ai vue en photo et Hinata m'en a déjà parlé mais je l'avait jamais vu. Elle est plutôt mignonne hein ?

- Crétin c'est la copine de Neji, arriva Ino.

- Ah bon ?

On avait dit ça tous en même temps.

- Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Kiba. Hinata est ma meilleure amie et je le savais même pas.

- Crétin, dit elle pour la deuxieme fois. Ils sont en train de s'embrasser, ils auraient pas fait ça s'ils etaient pas en couple.

Effectivement, ils étaient vraiment en train de s'embrasser. Même beaucoup trop a mon goût, ça en devenait dégoutant.

- Dis Neji, Intervint Hinata. Tu croit que je pourrais lui dire bonjour moi aussi ?

Neji toujours collé a la bouche de cette fille, comment ? Tenten. A la bouche de Tenten alors, rougit et la lâcha. Hinata la pris dans ses bras.

- Tu m'a manqué tu sais.

- Toi aussi Hinata.

- Vien on va te présenter.

Elle l'amena vers nous. Une fois tous présentés nous partîmes vers la salle quand un garçon en combinaison moulante verte fit son apparition le pouce levé.

- Salut, force de la jeunesse, nous lança-t-il.

- Salut Lee.

- Sakura, dit-il en la voyant. Ma fleur de cerisier, mon amour n'a pas changé. Je t'aime.

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il faisait ça. C'est vrai quoi, il est voyant !

- Désolé Lee, je suis prise, répondit Sakura, avant de partir se mettre a cotes d'Ino.

Je me forçais de ne pas rigoler parce qu'un Uchiwa ne rigole pas aussi ouvertement, mais j'en avait vraiment envie. Je me mis a cotes de Kiba derrière les filles.

- Alors c'est vacances ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ben, des vacances normales. Répondis-je.

- T'es allé où ?

- Hawaï.

- Ah oui tout a fait normal comme vacances, ironisa-t-il. Et sinon, me dit il en chuchotant dans mon oreille. Tu t'es fait des meufs ?

- Et toi, tu savais Sakura avait un copain?

- Non. Répond, me dit-il.

- Ouai deux ou trois.

- Pff que ça. Moi j'm'en suis fait un paquet, dit-il fiérement.

- Ils sont pas tous comme toi Kiba, provoqua Ino avec un sourrire hypocrite.

- C'est bien pour ça que je me les tape toutes, répliqua le fils du vétérinaire.

- Monsieur Kiba, pouvait vous me dire comment doit on procéder pour savoir si il y a des ions chlorure dans cette solutions ? Demanda la prof de chime.

- Aucune idée madame, mais vous feriez mieux de demander a un chimiste vous le saurez.

- Merci, ça vous fera une heure de colle.

Il se retourna vers moi :

- Je crois que c'est mon record.

- Et ça t'amuse ? N'importe quoi, répondit Ino.

- Et Melle Ino vous fera une joie de vous accompagnez n'est ce pas ? Répliqua la prof.

- Quoi mais …

- Taisez vous !

La fin du cours se passa dans le calme, Kiba envoyait des textos, je dessinais et les filles de devant discutaient. Je me retournais derrière pour voir se que faisait Naruto. C'est Idiot dormait et Hinata essayait de le réveiller. Neji et Tenten se tenait la main. Lee pleurait encore du vent qu'il s'était pris de Sakura et Shikamaru et Temari n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. La fin du cours sonna et nous partions vers la salle du prochain cours.

Finalement le couple arriva à l'interclasse, Shikamaru n'avait pas mis son réveil et ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Temari nous appris qu'elle allait déménager.

- Quoi ? Où ça ? Demandèrent les filles.

- Mais je reste ici, pas de panique, je vais juste habiter dans un apart. Mes frère arrivent dans une semaines.

- T'es frère ? Dit Sakura .

- Ouai, Gaara et Kankuro.

- Ils vont venir au lycée avec nous ? Demanda Ino.

- Oui Kankuro a redoublé, et Gaara a sauté une classe.

- Ah d'accord, dirent-elles en même temps.

A la fin de la journée je rentrais chez moi, avec Itachi. Ma mère était dans un état pas possible. Mon père, qui était en déplacement, aurait du déjà être rentré.

- Mais t'inquiète pas maman, l'avion a dut avoir du retard, dit Itachi.

- Mais il aurait prévenu, c'est pas le genre de votre père de ne pas prévenir.

- Peut être qu'il a plus de batterie sur son téléphone.

- Il aurait emprunté celui de votre oncle.

- Peut être que Tonton n'a plus de batterie non plus.

- Itachi ? Dis-je

- Oui

- Ferme là !

Nous avions attendu toutes la soirée mais mon père n'a pas donné de nouvelle.

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

je me résumais la situation. J'étais dans mon lit, mon père n'était toujours pas arrivé et n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelle, il y avait un couple en plus, Sakura avait un copain, les frères de Temari allaient habiter à Konoha et Kiba et Ino entraient en guerre. Pourquoi n'avais je jamais le droit d'avoir une rentrée normale ? Une rentrée sans problème, avec des gens heureux, des gens qui rient, des gens qui sont «peace and love» ? Vous avez raison, le sommeil me monte la tête. Je m'endormis, laissant mes rêves prendre le dessus.

Le lendemain, sur le chemin du lycée, je pensais à hier : Mon père n'avais toujours pas donné de nouvelles, ma mère était effondrée. Était-il possible qu'il y ait eut quelques chose de grave. Mon père prévenait tout le temps maman, il appelait tout les jours à la même heure. Il avait beau être quelqu'un d'important toujours en train de travailler, il nous faisait passé, ma mère mon frère et moi, avant tout le reste.

Le cours de Français, je le suivais parce qu'un Uchiwa se devais d'avoir des résultats scolaire exceptionnels, mais ma mère m'obsédait. En plus le sujet du cours est Freud. Non vous méprenez pas, j'ai jamais pensé un truc aussi horrible, c'est vrai quoi, tuer son père parce qu'il s'est marié avec notre mère. Quoi que en se moment j'aurais bien envie de lui dire ma façon de penser au vieux Uchiwa. Ce que ça m'énervais de voir ma mère, les yeux rougis, vivre sans âme. Il fallait que je me calme, tout d'abord parce qu'un Uchiwa ne dois jamais laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus et ensuite parce que si Kiba n'arrêtait pas de me raconter sa folle nuit d'amour, j'allais le tuer !

La fin de journée se passa comme d'habitude : Neji roulait des pelles à Tenten, Kiba et Ino s'engueulaient, Shikamaru dormait sur Temari, Naruto parlait avec Hinata et Sakura foutait des vents à Lee (La seule chose qui me remontais le moral ). Moi , j'étais assis contre le cerisier, dans mon coin. Je parlais pas beaucoup en général, mais aujourd'hui j'avais pas très envie d'ouvrir ma belle bouche d'Uchiwa.

- Sasuke, aurais tu l'obligeance de m'aider a faire taire Lee, me demanda Sakura.

- Lee ? Il me regarda, Ferme la !

- Merci ! Me répondit Sakura

Un silence se fit, elle attendais surement que je lui dise « de rien », mais je l'avais fais juste parce que je ne supportais pas que Lee la drague ouvertement. Vous faite pas d'illusions, Sakura était juste une amie d'enfance rien de plus. Bref, le silence commençais à être pesant quant elle pris la parole :

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Pas envie d'en parler.

- Franchement Sasuke, depuis le temps qu'on se connait

- En se moment, c'est pas la joie c'est tout.

- Sasuke, ce n'est jamais la joie avec toi. Y'a un autre truc je le sais.

C'est a ce moment qu'Itachi était arrivé et a balancé tout haut ce que je voulais garder tout bas.

- Sasuke, Maman est l'hôpital. Faut qu'on y aille.

- Attend, Sasuke, c'est ça que tu appelle « c'est pas la joie » ? Mon dieu ce que tu peux m'énerver par moment.

- Cela ne te regardais pas !

- Et alors ? Je connais ta mère depuis que je suis toute petite, tu aurais dût me le dire !

- Hé qu'est ce que vous avez tout les deux ? Intervint Naruto.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, dis je

- La mère de Sasuke est à l'hopital, répondis Sakura.

- Sérieux ? Putain t'aurais pus me le dire vieux. J'suis ton pote non ?

- Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre !

- Quoi qu'il en sois avec Naruto, on t'accompagne ! Déclara Sakura.

Et nous voilà partis vers l'hôpital, dans la voiture de mon frère.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle à maman ? Dis je pour détruire le silence

- Je sais pas, l'hôpital a appelé le lycée, apparemment elle aurait fais un malaise.

- Elle a pas dût dormir et manger, elle était trop inquiète.

- Dite, on pourrait pas être au courant ? Demanda Sakura.

- Non, dis je précipitamment.

- Notre père ne donne pas de nouvelle de son voyage d' a surement plus de batterie. Mais maman et comme ça, a s'inquièter. Balança Itachi.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Le trajet terminé, nous rentrâmes dans l'hôpital et allâmes voir ma mère. Chambre 709 c'est là où elle était. Nous traversâmes les couloirs blanc et gris. Une fois devant la porte nous entrions. C'était une chambre vide, toute blanche. Des fleurs jaunes avait déjà était posée. Ma mère était sur le seul lit de la pièce, elle dormait aussi pâle que les draps. Sakura à cotes de moi pleurait déjà. Bon sang, les filles sont trop sensible. Elle avait juste fais un malaise, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait mourir. Elle me prit la main. Elle le faisait parfois, quand on était que tout les deux, et qu'elle se sentait pas bien. Et bien, on devait avoir l'air pathétique, tous là triste devant ma mère qui avait juste un besoin de sommeil et de nourriture. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait mourir d'un cancer. J'avais besoin de sortir. Parce que même si elle n'allait pas mourir c'était ma mère, ma maman. Il fallait absolument que je prenne l'air. Sans le vouloir j'avais pris Sakura qui me tenais toujours la main. Que c'était il passé avec mon père ? Il fallait que je l'appelle. Je m'arrêtais et m'assis sur un banc dans le parc de l'hôpital. La tête dans mes mains, je respirais, me calmais. Je pris mon téléphone, merde, plus de batterie ! Je regardé Sakura, elle pleurait toujours. Son maquillage avait coulé. Je pensais quelques instant a ce que penserais son copain s'il savait qu'elle était là, avec moi, sur un banc public, en train de pleurais pour ma mère alors qu'elle ne connaissait probablement pas la sienne. Je sortis ça de ma tête.

- Sakura passe mon ton portable, dis-je.

- Tiens, me répondit elle en séchant ses larmes. Tu veux appeler qui ?

- Mon père.

- Mais s'il n'a plus de batterie ça ne sert a rien.

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition le batterie, peut être qu'il sais passé quelques chose d'autre.

Je composais le numéros, pas de réponse.

- Alors ? Demanda Sakura.

- Rien.

- Essaye son hôtel.

Je composais le numéros de son hôtel :

- « Hôtel Hibiscus Bonjours ?

- Bonjour, j'aimerais parler a Mr Uchiwa S'il vous plait ?

- Ah, désolé mais il est déjà parti. Sa note a était réglée avant hier.

- D'accord Merci. Au revoir »

- Alors ? Redemanda Sakura.

- Toujours rien.

- Il doit bien y avoir un endroit. Dis … Ton père voyage avec un avion public ou privé ?

- Privé. C'est un des avions de la société.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander a la société pour voir où il est ?

- C'est pas si simple, une grande partie des voyage d'affaire doivent se faire incognito, pour éviter les média et tout le reste.

- Y'a pas moyen de retrouver l'avion alors ?

- Non.

- Mais t'es un Uchiwa, bordel, et l'héritier en plus ! Alors tu vas bouger t'es fesses et chercher cet avion !

- C'est plus facile a dire qu'a faire, Sakura.

- Ça ne te fais rien de voir ta mère dans cet état ?

Mon dieu ce que les filles pouvais être pénible. Je me levais et la pris par le bras.

- Hé ! Tu n'emmène où là ?

- À ton avis.

J'appelais un taxis, nous montâmes. J'annonçais le chemin qui était le plus rapide vers la société Uchiwa. Sakura avait arrêté de pleurer et m'avait repris la main. Je nous revoyais, enfant, en train de jouer sous un grand arbre. Elle, avec ses cheveux roses et ses grand yeux verts émeraude. Puis je pensais à son copain.

- Dis Sakura, cette histoire de copain, c'est vrai ? Dis je, elle explosa de rire

- Non, c'était juste pour que Lee arrête.

- Ah.

Un silence s'installa. Qu'est ce qui me passait par la tête ? Bon sang ! La voiture s'arrêta, nous descendîmes. Devant nous le grand immeuble gris de la société Uchiwa dominait tous les autres. Nous entrâmes. La femme de l'accueil me reconnu :

- Mr Uchiwa, que puis- je faire pour vous ? Elle regarda Sakura. Et votre amie ?

J'aimerais aller chercher un livre dans le bureau de mon père, je peux ?

- Hum … Elle regarda son carnet et dis : Monsieur n'est pas encore revenu de son voyage mais je pense que cela est possible, je vous donne les clefs.

Elle me tendis un trousseau de clefs.

- Merci .

- Nous prîmes l'ascenseur.

- Mon dieu, quelle pimbêche ! Et votre amie ? Imitait elle. Elle me fais penser à cette pouf de Karin !

C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait à Karin. Je n'arrivait pas a me rappeler son prénom.

- Possible qu'il y ait un lien de parenté. Mais je sais plus son nom, dis je en anticipant sa question.

- Elle, elle se souvient bien du tien. Tu la connait ?

- Non.

L'ascenseur, s'arrêta. Nous, nous dirigions vers le bureau de mon père. Quelques personnes nous arrêtaient sur le chemin pour nous parler des actualités, d'autre pour me demander comment j'allais. Arrivés devant la porte, j'ouvris le bureau. C'était une grande pièce, noire et grise et assez moderne. J'entendis un cris pas loin, je me retournais. C'était Sakura.

- Quoi ? Dis je

- On a complètement oublié Naruto !

Je pris même pas la peine de répondre. Parler de Naruto a un moment comme ça où on doit trouver où est passé mon père ! Je m'installais au bureau, elle à côté. J'allumais l'ordinateur.

- On se croirait dans un film d'action, dit elle. C'est génial.

- Merde, il y a un mot de passe!

- Essaye la date de naissance de ton père.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut mettre sa date de naissance pour des dossiers confidentiels ?

- Hé j'essaye de t'aider !

- Je sais.

- Essais je te dis !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

- C'est pas le moment, essais !

J'essayais, ça ne marchais pas.

- Une autres solutions ? Dis je ironiquement.

- Laisse moi réfléchir … Met la tienne !

- Pardon ?

- Ta date de naissance, met là !

- Pourquoi ma date de naissance ?

- Tu es l'héritier non ?

Elle saisie ma date de naissance, et le bureau s'afficha. J'aillais dans chaque dossier, mais en vain.

Nous décidâmes de partir après n'avoir rien trouvé. Sur le chemin du retour, le portable de Sakura sonna.

- Allo ? Dit elle.

- Sakura, c'est Naruto. Où êtes vous ?

- Euh, on arrive.

- Sasuke est avec toi ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez tout les deux bordel ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Naruto !

Elle décrocha. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas le lui dire, Naruto ne savais pas garder les secrets.

La journée, s'acheva, comme les autres. Ma mère étant toujours à l'hôpital. Je commandais une pizza. Puis j'allais me coucher. Espérons que demain soit mieux.

À suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3:

Une semaine plus tard, ma mère était rentrée mais n'était toujours pas bien. Mon père avait disparu je ne sais où. En tant qu'héritier j'avais le devoirs de prendre en mains la société, mais j'étais trop jeune. J'avais donc demandé à mon oncle, Madara Uchiwa, le premier associé de mon père et gérant de la société dans une autre ville, de nous rejoindre et d'être le directeur temporaire de la société. Il devrait arriver cette après midi avec ses deux fils, Sai et Suigestu. Sakura venait de plus en plus souvent pour prendre des nouvelle de ma mère. Ce n'était pas que ça me dérangais mais j'avais l'impression que l'on se rapprochaient. Itachi, lui, faisait des efforts, il essayait d'être moins « insolent » avec les profs. Il m'aidait aussi avec la Société. Enfin, ma famille est passé de joyeuse à totalement désastreuse.

J'étais sur le chemin du lycée. Comme tout les matins, j'étudiais les dossiers de mon père avec Itachi. On essayait de comprendre cette incompréhensible fuite. Mais rien de l'expliquait. J'étais tellement occupé que j'en étais même arrivé à coucher avec la pouf de l'accueil, je l'avais pas dit a Sakura, bien entendu, juste à Kiba. Il fallait que j'annonce a toute la bande que les jumeaux, enfin mes cousins, allait arriver. J'entrais dans la cours et me dirigeais vers le grand cerisier. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde, et je m'assis comme tout les matins depuis une semaine. Tout le monde savaient se qu'ils se passait dans ma famille. Mais ils n'osaient pas en parler, a part peut être Sakura, ce qui avait provoqué plusieurs dispute. Elle s'approcha :

Sasuke ? Dit-elle.

Hn ?

Ce soir, j'aimerais voir ta mère, je peux ?

Fais ce que tu veux.

Aller, Sasuke, arrête de bouder, j'ai déjà dis que je m'excusais !

Je ne boude pas !

Ah bon ?

Non.

Dans ce cas, je m'en vais.

C'est ça part ! Les filles sont trop naïve. Ce n'est pas que je « boudais », j'en avais marre c'est tout. Kiba à côté de moi, était en train de regarder Ino. Je fis un mini sourire. Ces deux là passaient leurs temps à s'envoyer des vents mais ils se mataient en permanence.

Dis moi, Kiba, t'aurais pas un faible pour Ino ?

Moi ? Haha Pas du tout !

Ah bon ? J'aurais cru, elle est mignonne en plus.

Ouai c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, bien foutu, tout le temps à la mode et …

Te fatigue pas Kiba, j'ai compris, disje

Naruto arriva.

Hé, les mecs ! Ça va ?

Ouai.

J'ai un truc à vous proposer.

Dis toujours, lança Kiba.

J'ai réussi à avoir des passe pour une soirée au Konoha night club samedi, annonça il. Ça vous dis ?

Pourquoi pas, dis Kiba. Le Konoha est toujours plein de filles super canons.

Dans ce cas donne nous en a nous aussi Naruto, intervint Ino.

Hé viens pas nous bousiller notre soirée, la blonde !

Qui te dis que c'était supposé être un soirée entre mecs.

Et voilà, la guerre « Kiba vs Ino » recommençait. Une soirée au Konoha ? Pourquoi pas. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

Samedi soir était arrivé assez vite, mes cousins s'étaient bien intégrés mais n'avaient pas encore peut intégrer le lycée. Mon oncle était en train de faire le dossier. Sakura était chez moi, déjà prette pour la soirée.

Pourquoi t'es venu ? Dis je

J'ai pas le droit de dire bonjours a ta mère ? Répondit elle

Si, mais …

En fait j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur pour cette fête.

Je vois.

Elle passa la porte en me donnant un bise sur la joue, comme à chaque fois. Elle s'avança vers ma mère :

Bonjour Madame Uchiwa, dit elle à ma mère.

Bonjour, ma petite Sakura, Comment vas tu ?

Bien, et vous ?

Je vais bien, je vais bien.

Elle mentait.

Tu est vraiment très belle ma chérie, n'est ce pas Sasuke ?

Pardon ? Je regardais Sakura, elle avait baissé les yeux.

Oui oui, Maman.

Elle sourie.

Vous allez quelque part ?

Oui, il y a une fête ce soir. Dit Sakura.

Très bien, amusez vous et ne faite pas de bruit quand vous rentrerez.

Oui Maman.

Je pris Sakura part le bras et l'emmena dehors. Elle se mis a rigoler.

Ta mère pense qu'on sort ensemble !

Si tu ne venais pas tout les jours chez moi, ça ne serais pas le cas.

Tu dis ça, comme si ce serait affreux de sortir avec moi.

J'ai jamais dis ça !

Je suis sûre que l'a pensé !

Tu m'enerve !

J'entrais dans la voiture, elle aussi. Je mis le moteur et démarra. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Une fois arrivait, nous retrouvâmes les autres. Ils nous attendaient tous devant la boite assis sur la murette.

J'étais dans la boite, ils dansaient tous. Moi, j'ettoufais. Je sortis prendre l'air, regarder mon portable, réfflechir. J'avais 17 ans et je devais déjà m'occuper d'une des plus grande boite de la ville. Quelqu'un s'éffondra dans mon dos en rigolant.

Sas'ke ! Viens danser avec moi !

T'es saoule Sakura.

Et alors ? C'est pas pour ça que j'peux pas dansais.

Puis elle se mis à vomir. S'était tout le temps comme ça .

Désolé Sakura, je danserais jamais avec toi saoule. J'aurais trop peur que tu me vomisse dessus, dis je en rigolant.

C'est ça moque toi !

Elle pris ma bierre et la bu.

Franchement, t'a assez bu non ? Dis je

C'était juste pour me rincer là bouche.

Je m'assis sur le banc, les coudes sur le dossier. Je regardais les étoiles. Sakura s'assit à côté.

C'est beau ! Dit elle.

Hum

Tu crois que dans les autres pays ils voyent la même choses que nous ?

Sakura, les étoiles il y en a partout. Disje pour me moquer.

Je le sais idiot, je voulais dire, Ils voient exactement comme nous ou des étoiles plus moches.

Je ne put m'empêcher de rigoler.

Te fout pas de moi, crétin !

Désolé, j'ai pas pus m'en empêcher.

Puis un silence retomba. Je sentis la tête de Sakura tomber sur mon épaule. Elle s'endormait. Je me levais et la pris par le bras.

Viens je te ramène chez toi.

Nous traversâmes la pièce de la boite puis montâmes dans la voiture. Je roulais vers chez elle et quand je fus arrivé, elle dormais.

Sakura ?

Quoi ?

T'es chez toi.

Ah.

Elle sortie, titubante. Elle faillis, mais se rattrapa a la voiture. Je sorti à mon tour pour l'aider. Je la pris par la taille et l'enmena dans sa chambre.

T'es parent sont pas là ? Lui dis je.

Non, en voyage et mon frère chez sa copine.

Arrivait dans sa chambre, je refermais la porte et la posa sur son lit. Elle s'assis. Je fis de même.

Merci, me dit elle. J'ai vraiment trop bu, je suis désolé.

Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

Parce que c'est toi qui ramasse les pots cassés.

Si tu le dit.

Je venais de comprendre, en fait, c'était le deuxième acte de l'état d'ivresse : La tristesse. Je pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, en plus si son frère avait su que je l'avais abandonné, il me tuerais. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et je regardais le plafond. Elle pleurait, toujours assise. Même si je voulais, j'aurais rien pu faire, elle était saoule c'était normale. Je me levais :

Je vais chercher du café, dis je en sortant de la chambre.

Je savais même pas se que je faisais. Elle était la petite Sakura. La petite soeur du meilleur ami a mon frère. Celle avait qui je jouait quand j'étais petit. Je descendais les escaliers et partie vers la cuisine. Je pris deux tasses dans un placard, j'y mis du café et je remontais. J'entrais dans la chambre elle n'était plus là. Je posais les tasses et parti le chercher dans la villa immense. Je pus la trouver quelques minutes plutard dans la salle de bain.

Sakura ?

Elle ouvris la porte. Elle était en serviette, les cheveux attachés.

Qu'est que tu fais ? Demandais je.

J'étais parti pour vomir puis finalement j'ai pris un douche froide.

Elle me passa devent. Je la suivais jusque dans sa chambre où elle me claqua gentiment la porte au nez. Elle ouvris un peu plus tard, habillé d'un robe. Elle s'assis sur le lit et bu le café a côté d'elle.

Beurk, tu l'a pas sucré !

Tu veux désaouler oui ou non ?

Elle se tue, je vint m'allongeais à côté d'elle. Je trouvais se silence trop long.

Sasori a une copine ? Demandais je.

Ouai, une grande blonde assez pimbêche.

Puis, plus rien. J'observais le plafond.

À quoi tu pense ?me demanda-t-elle

À pleins de choses. Tu te souviens du grand arbre où on jouait avant ?

Oui, je me rappelle que le jour où ils l'ont coupé j'avais pleuré toutes la journée.

Elle s'était allogée sur le ventre a côté de moi.

On avait même écrit nos initiale dessus. Dit elle.

Je me souviens. S&S

Ou la fois qu'on avait fait un pique nique avec nos parents. Je me souviens de la fourmilière qu'on avait trouvé.

C'était il y a longtemps. Maintenant mon père est quelque part dans le monde, ma mère est dépressive et nous on est là, a parler du bon vieux temps.

L'atmosphere avait changée, elle était devenue tendue. Sakura se mis sur les genoux pour détacher ses cheveux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder. Je la trouvais belle. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je me redressa vers elle. Elle me regardait, avec ses yeux emeraude. Comment résistait ? Je pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrassais. Elle mis ses mains autour de mon cou et me fis basculer sur le lit, Je n'aimais pas être celui du dessous, je me retournais, elle au dessous. Je m'attaquais a son cou, elle sentais la pêche, je la mordais, la léchais. Elle agrippait mes cheveux. Je sentais sa poitrine se soulever et retomber. Je revins a sa bouche, je l'embrassais. Elle commença a déboutonner ma chemise, faisant balader ses mains. Puis elle revient au dessus, avec mon aide elle enleva sa robe. Je me redressais pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle en profita pour m'enlever ma chemise, puis mon pantalons. On était maintenant tout les deux en sous-vêtements et j'avais envie d'elle. Plus que les autres femme. Elle, rien que de la voir suffoquer me donnais l'extase. Je descendis mes lèvres jusqu'à sa poitrine, je l'entendais murmurer mon prénom. Je relevais la tête et elle était là, les joue rosie, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je me remis sur elle et je lui enlevais le dernier tissus qui nous séparait.

À suivre …


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4:

Les lumières du jours me réveillèrent. J'ouvris les yeux et me rappelais tout les événements de la veille. Je me tournais lentement, je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, elle était à cotes de moi, réveillée elle aussi.

Qu'elle connerie, murmurais-je.

Ça t'a pas plut ? demanda-t-elle

C'est pas la question, on aurait pas dû, c'est tout.

Moi j'en avais envie.

Putain, Sakura, ouvre les yeux ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis un salaud ? Un salaud qui t'utilise pour assouvir ses envies ?

Où est le problème, j'en avais envie, t'en avais envie, pourquoi tu complique la chose !

Parce que, toi, tu mérite mieux.

Je vois pas en quoi.

Bordel, Sakura, je vais juste te jeter comme les autres.

Et alors ? Tant que ça assouvi autant t'es envie que les miennes, où est le problème !

Je ne dis rien, je m'étais tourné de façon à être dos à elle. Je commençais à me lever, cherchant mes vêtement du regard. Je trouvais ma chemise, et me levais la chercher.

Où va tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je m'en vais, je t'ai fait assez de mal comme ça.

Elle rigola, et se leva. Elle n'était qu'en genre de sous-vêtement, un t-shirt qui lui arrivé au milieu du ventre et un mini-short, le tout d'un rose très pâle. Elle prit la chemise de ma main et la mis.

Que fait tu ? Lui demandais-je

J'ai vu ça dans un film, la femme met la chemise de l'homme pour l'empêcher de partir.

Tu sais j'avais un t-shirt dessous.

Rho, ne gâche pas mes répliques !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et en les redescendant je trouvais mon pantalon, je le pris et le mis. Elle s'était assise sur le lit et me regardait faire amusée, ma chemise toujours sur elle. Je réussi quand même à trouver mon t-shirt. Je commençais à me diriger vers la porte quand elle m'attrapa la mains.

Sakura, laisse moi partir, lui dis-je

Elle mis ses bras autour de mon cou et plongea c'est yeux dans les miens.

S'il te plait, laisse moi partir, lui suppliais-je

Non, reste encore un peu.

Je m'appuyais contre le mur et la pris dans mes bras. Elle avança son visage vers moi, ses yeux toujours dans les miens. Quand non lèvres se touchèrent, elle serra ses bras autour de moi. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanche pour la repousser, mais elle les pris et les mis sur ses fesses.

Tu sous-estime vraiment mon self-control.

Si tu pouvais ne pas en avoir … me dit-elle en commençant a m'embrasser le cou.

Tu sais, je pourrais très bien dire que tu est en train de me forcer.

Je m'en contre fiche, personne ne te croira et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu n'aimais pas.

Hum … Très juste.

Lâche toi un peu.

Je n'en ai pas envie.

Tu mens.

Comment peux tu en être sur ?

Elle me souris d'un sourire sournois, posa son front sur le mien et commença a faire descendre sa main le long de mon torse. A quoi voulait elle jouer ? A celui qui craque le premier ? Il fallait que je résiste. Tout simplement parce que j'avais un envie folle de lui sauter dessus mais aussi parce que j'avais une fierté. Plus sa main descendait plus je me mordais la lèvre. Elle commença à se mettre à genoux.

Sakura ?

Laisse toi faire.

Hors de question !

Elle te le font pas les autres ?

Sakura, t'es pas les « autres »

Je lui pris le bras et la relevais.

Tu l'admet, me chuchota-t-elle a l'oreille.

Elle n'embrassa sur la bouche puis dans le cou. Elle me chuchota à l'oreille :

Se sera notre petit secret.

J'étais dans mon lit, je réfléchissais. Quand je fut rentré, plutôt, j'avais retrouvé ma mère dans les bras de mon oncle, en train de pleurer. Itachi me pris à part :

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lis ça.

Je pris le journal qui me tendait, en premier page il y avais marqué « Le sort s'acharne sur Uchiwa Corporation. ». Et merde, pensais-je, c'est vrai que les média nous avaient pas loupé quand ils avaient entendu que mon père avait pris du « retard ». Je lis l'article. Je n'en croyais pas. D'après eux l'avion de mon père se serait crashé en revenant au Japon. Mais comment savoir si les médias racontaient des conneries ? Je rendis l'article à mon frère et lui dit que je passais la nuit à la société. Je partis de chez moi et pris ma voiture. Sur le chemin j'appelais Sakura, il fallait qu'elle vienne, qu'elle soit avec moi. Une fois devant le bâtiment, je garais ma voiture dans le garage des privilégier. Je rentrais, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de personnes. C'était parfait. Même la pouf de l'accueil était partie. Je m'assis au bureau. Le hall était plutôt grand, dans le style moderne. J'allumais l'ordinateur en cherchant sur le bureau une trace du mot de passe. Une fille comme ça, ça peut pas retenir un mot de passe, c'est limite si ça sais compter jusqu'à cinq. Sakura rentra, une pizza à la main :

Hello ! Dit-elle.

On s'est vu ce matin, lui dis-je.

Chut ! C'est un secret !

Il n'y a pratiquement personnes.

Donc il y a quelqu'un.

Ils sont en train de parti, il est 19h30.

C'est pour ça que j'apporte une pizza. Qu'est ce que tu chercher ?

Le mot de passe pour l'ordinateur. J'ai beau fouiller tout les tiroirs je le trouve pas.

Laisse tomber, il est pas là.

Comment tu sais ?

Il doit surement être dans son sac. Oh mais, tu a essayer ton numéros de téléphone ?

Pourquoi ?

Ben vu comment elle te regarde ….

Jalouse !

Moi ? ….. Du tout !

Nous nous taisâmmes. Longtemps. Elle me poussa et la chaise de bureau recula. Elle se pencha vers l'ordinateur :

Que fais-tu ? Lui demandais-je.

Beh, j'entre le mot de passe.

Elle appuya bruyamment sur la touche « entrée ». Le bureau de l'écran s'afficha. Je l'a pris par les hanches et l'assis sur mes genoux. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue. On fouilla tout les dossiers, tout les documents. Main on ne trouva rien. Après plusieurs tentative défectueuses nous montâmes dans le bureau de mon père, enfin le miens. C'était le plus grand bureau de tout le bâtiment, mon père y avait fais installé le minimum pour vivre. Je fermais les rideaux des larges fenêtres. Je me retournais, elle était en train de manger un part de pizza. Je l'observais, sa bouche, ses yeux … Je l'avançais vers elle, pris une part de pizza et lui dis :

Tu sèche avec moi demain ?

Oh, parce que Monsieur sèche ?

Ca depend, si Madame m'accompagne, oui.

Je serais bien tentais, mais les gens vont nous voir.

La boite est fermée demain.

Ah. Alors oui.

Elle souriait, je la trouvais belle, plus même, attirante, craquante, extasiante. Je m'approchais un peu plus, jusqu'à que nos lèvres ne soit qu'a quelques centimètre. Je plongeais mes yeux noirs dans c'est yeux verts. La vérité, c'était que, je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. Dès qu'elle était a proximité, mes hormones prenait le dessus. Je mis ma main sur sa joue :

Sakura ? Lui dis-je.

Hum ?

Sa voix était excitante, non en fait, elle était excitante. Je l'embrassais, passant ma main dans ces cheveux, l'attirant plus contre moi. Cette fille, me rendait fou à chaque fois qu'elle était près de moi. Nous étions sur le canapé en cuir elle avais toujours sa part de pizza dans la main, j'en mordais un bout. Elle me regardait, en souriant, les joues encore rouges. Elle posa la part de pizza sur le carton et s'approcha un peu plus, chuchotant à mon oreille :

Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi hein ?

J'en ai bien peur.

Elle m'embrassa dans le cou, sur la bouche, sur la joue. Elle me regardais, souriait. Elle retira ses mains d'autour de mon cou et commençait à partir sur le fauteuil en face. Elle prit un part de pizza et la mangea. Elle me narguait, me tentait. Puis mon téléphone sonna, je décrochais :

« - Allo ?

-M. Uchiwa, nous savons qui et où vous ètes.

Pardon ?

Nous savons tout.

Qui etes vous ?

Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt.

TUT. »

A suivre …


End file.
